venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The Other Adventurers
'The Other Adventurers '''is a fanfiction novel by 'Skyrimmaster23 ' Chapter I: The Voice The Super Mutants were starting to get on Quasar’s nerves, both of them surrounded him, ganging up on him, “DOGGY FOR DINNER” one of the Mutants said, the second one said “you get the legs, I get the head”, “NO, I WANT THE HEAD!!, THE HEAD HAS MORE MEAT!!” said the first Mutant, “NOOO, ME! What happened after that was very ugly, the first mutant whacked the second one with the butt of his gun, then the first one punched him square in the face, with the distraction, The Voice told Quasar to run…NOW, he had no idea where it came from but he ran like a Fox towards an abandoned building he had made his home. “Oh…were safe…for now” said The Voice, Quasar looked around but there was nobody around him “wondering who I am, aren’t you, well, you’ll find out soon.” Quasar looked around the area for some food, but he couldn’t find any, “hungry, are you well we can find some food, come on” said The Voice, and Quasar felt a sudden urge to go towards another abandoned building which was empty, like someone was controlling him, but not completely, but he headed towards the building anyway. “There has to be food here somewhere” The Voice had said, Quasar still wondered where in the world that voice was coming from, there was nobody around him for miles, yet he heard someone speaking, as if right next to his ear, he knew one thing though, the voice was a girl. Quasar walked into a half-destroyed abandoned building, in the corner he saw a loaf of bread in the corner, “yes, some food you’re starving” The Voice said, as if it was her own starvation, Quasar could sense something but he didn’t know what it was, whatever, he thought, ran up to the loaf of bread, grabbed it and quickly jumped out of the way as a net fell down where the bread was, “phew, that was close” said The Voice. As Quasar was walking through the rubble of the Wasteland, the voice kept talking to him, and it was starting to get annoying. “You don’t know where I am, you say, well look around”, Quasar looked around and there was still nobody even near him, “hey, guess what… I’m in your head!” Quasar looked worried; I have a voice in my head, thought Quasar, wonderful “I guess I should tell you my name; my name…is Cierra." Chapter II: Beacon of Hope “It’s going to be dark soon, you know” said Cierra, “were going to have to get back to that building you supposedly “live” in” Quasar barked “I do live there, it’s not the best place but it’s comfortable” Quasar had said. “Wait…you can talk!?” “Of course I can talk…not to people though, I think only you can understand me and other animals” Quasar told Cierra “so, why haven’t you answered me before?” asked Cierra, “well I didn’t think you could understand me.” It was twilight outside, the most beautiful and golden sunset Quasar had ever seen in the wasteland, the beautiful sunset that happened the same day his mom died. Just 5 years after he was born he and his siblings were separated and he had to fend for himself, he even named himself, after he saw the word ''Quasar ''in a science magazine and thought that’s a cool word, I’ll call myself that he’d said to himself. Quasar had never had any friends in his entire life, although he was only 14 human years old he always longed for a friend, even if he didn’t show it, he was happy that he had a voice in his head, he had had someone to talk to, he just hoped that he wasn’t going crazy. Quasar was almost back at his home when he saw a terrifying thing, the Super Mutants from this morning had apparently settled their scoreand now they had found his home, and they were burning it down, with all of his possessions he had found in the wasteland. “Well, I guess you can’t go back there now” said Cierra woefully “that was my home, all my things I found…gone” Quasar said mournfully “I’m sorry Quasar, I now you loved that place, but come on we have to go.” It was dark, cold and raining now, couldn’t get any worse, Quasar had thought. Now he had nowhere to go but there was a beacon of hope …literally, Quasar saw a yellow glowing light in the distance. “We should head towards that” said Cierra, after finally breaking the silence. Quasar had still been devastated by his home that he lived in for so long, had burned it to the ground in less than a day, but he had also been a little excited and scared out in the darkness of the wasteland, now he was heading towards a yellow glow in the distance maybe a couple of miles away, he may be able to stay there, he thought. Quasar had figured the yellow glow would’ve maybe been a town but not to the scale of this one…there was a gigantic steel wall stretching half a mile. Quasar walked around the wall until he saw the door, which had a huge…what did humans call it…an engine, but not just any engine, a plane engine. Outside the door there was one of those Protectron robots, he didn’t like them, he always thought they were too emotionless and cold, always shooting and killing anybody who didn’t have a ticket or pass. Further inside was another smaller door an luckily there was a human, he walked up to him, “oh… hello doggy, want to go inside, here you go” he said as he opened the door for Quasar, as he walked in the man said “welcome to Megaton.” Chapter III: The Beginning As Quasar walked around inside the steel, cold city he thought he couldn’t make this his home, everybody walking around saying “doggy…want a treat?” and “hello puppy” he didn’t like it, Quasar wasn’t a puppy, and he certainly doesn’t want a treat. “It’s been a long night, you should get some rest” said Cierra, he took her advice and found a nice place under a balcony. Quasar stared into the misty night; there was fog all along the ground, the light of the full moon made the steel walls glow shimmering silver. “Beautiful night isn’t it” said an eloquent, female voice from a rooftop, Quasar looked up and there sitting was a sleek, black cat “who are you?” asked Quasar “I am Adrianna, you look like a poor lost puppy” said the cat “I am not a lost puppy, I am a fighter!” said Quasar angrily “ok, fine, don’t get snappy with me” Adrianna said in a sassy way. “You look like you could get it done,” said Adrianna “I need you to help me find something” “find what?” asked Quasar. “I need to find a necklace, a pendant” said Adrianna as Quasar and her walked around the city “what does it do?” asked Quasar “it’s supposed to be a key to a door with all sorts of treasures inside” said Adrianna, purring at the word treasures “why would a cat like you want treasure?” “Alright, there may be other things there but you’ll have to help me to find out” “ok, where is it” Quasar asked reluctant to know “it may be in an cavern north - west of here” said Adrianna like she quite didn’t know “this cat is crazy, first she asks you out of the blue to help you find a necklace, then she says she’s not quite sure of the location!” said Cierra after not speaking after a while, Quasar had thought she wasn’t actually real until then “are you in or out?” asked Adrianna “I’m in.” Chapter IV: Into Darkness “She is absolutely…crazy!” Cierra kept on saying to Quasar “you shouldn’t trust her, you know, she could be leading you straight into a trap” “and who would want trap me?” Quasar asked “ahh…the Super Mutants who burnt down your home” Quasar cringed at the word burnt; he was still getting over the fact that it was gone and he had nowhere to stay. “I highly doubt that the Super Mutants would follow me, I’m only a dog” “I thought you were a fighter” said Adrianna, Quasar realizing that he had spoken out loud. “I wasn’t talking to you” he said “then who were you talking to?” “Nobody…just was thinking out loud.” As Quasar and Adrianna walked along the dusty red, path, Quasar sensed something in the ground. “Do you feel that?” asked Adrianna, sensing it as well “what is – “ Quasar stopped mid – sentence as he saw a figure in the distance barrelling towards them. “Oh…this doesn’t look good” said Cierra. “MUTANT!” Adrianna yelled, but this wasn’t any normal mutant, it was a Behemoth, Quasar had only ever seen one of these in his life. And it was the day his Mother died. Quasar looked behind him and Adrianna was gone, completely out of thin air. “Over here!” Quasar heard Adrianna yell, she was standing 20 metres away on top of a burned out car, “how did you – “''BOOM! ''A car smashed right by Quasar, the Behemoth was throwing cars and trucks at him. The Behemoth continued to throw things as Quasar ran towards Adrianna. “In here!” she said as Quasar reached her “get inside” “the car?” “NO… there” behind the car was a deep ditch leading into a tunnel with a dead end. He and Adrianna were scrunched up together as they heard the Behemoth over top searching for them. “Gosh…Super Mutants do not like you” Cierra had said “be quiet” Quasar said “you be quiet” Adrianna whispered. “RAAAGGHH!!” the Behemoth yelled ''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Kicking and exploding cars as he as he stomped away. “Well, that was exciting… shall we continue” Adrianna said as if nothing had happened “yeah…let’s go.” “I think we’re getting close, the building should be around here somewhere” Adrianna said “there.” In front of them was a cavern, but above the cavern entrance was magnificent, there were lights of all kind red, green, white and yellow. There was a sign next to the entrance but part of it was worn out, it said Li tle L mpl g t ''“come on, let’s go” yelled Adrianna, outside the entrance, he walked up to her and they entered the cavern. Delving into darkness. Chapter V: Family This place was NOT what Quasar expected, inside were the same multi – coloured lights as outside, there was green moss covering the rocky walls. Along the walls were lamps on hooks, also random things along the ground, like cups, broken glass and there was even a bathtub and table. “This place sure is weird” Cierra said. They continued and came across a larger room with more lights and stalactites hanging from the ceiling, there was a sign with the word ''STOP, ''Quasar had become pretty adept at reading human language, and he definitely knew what that word meant, he’d seen it so many times in the Wasteland along with the words ''DANGER and KEEP OUT. Past the stop sign was gigantic steel wall with bits of rust all over it. “How are we going to get in?” Quasar asked'' “I know a secret way in, Come on” Adrianna said whispering. Adrianna lead Quasar to a small hole in the rock, to the side of the metal wall “do you think you can get through?” “I think so…”Quasr said “well…go.” Quasar crawled through a hole the size of a large sewer pipe…which he’d had to do many times…don’t ask. When he emerged from the tunnel they were inside a wooden building, there was dirt and dust everywhere, paper and letters were scattered all over the floor, there were disgustingly brown mattresses on the ground as well, Quasar wondered who would ever live here. “Do you have any idea where this pendant is?” asked Quasar “I sort of do…it’s inside something called a, um, what was it called…oh, a Volt” “you mean Vault” “yes a Vault…that’s it” now we just have to find it.” When they left the building they were on the other side of the steel wall, the was a fire in a barrel, a pile of old tires and old destroyed children’s playground toys across from them, “do you think children live here?” Cierra asked “why would they live underground?” “To protect them from the dangers of the Wasteland” “would you stop talking to yourself and follow me; we need to ask for directions. They walked through the tunnels looking for some kind of animal who lived here. They came into another large room with more lamps and lights, “ahh…here we go, some locals we can ask” Adrianna said as she sprinted towards a dog that looked a lot like Quasar…identical even. “Excuse me, but do you know where we can find the Vault” the dog didn’t respond to Adrianna, it just stood there, staring at Quasar and said “brother?” Chapter VI: Passage “Brother, is it really you?” said the dog “I haven’t seen you in 9 years” “I’ve missed you” said Quasar “you’ve changed…a lot” “I grew up, same as you I see” said Quasar, while shedding a tear. “I also have a name now…it’s Rex” said the dog “cool, mine’s Quasar” “Quasar…Kway…Zar, that’s a strange name” Said Rex “so is Rex.” “Sorry to have to break up the little family reunion…but we have a pendant to find, can you lead us to the Vault?” Adrianna asked “Vault 87…sure, but we’ll have to go through Murder Pass “ooh…Murder Pass, that doesn’t sound good” said Cierra. “I’m guessing it’s called Murder Pass for a reason, what’s down there?” asked Quasar “monsters…specifically Super Mutants” both Quasar and Adrianna groaned “we’ve had enough run – ins with Super Mutants” said Adrianna “well, you still coming” said Rex as he walked towards a tunnel. When they arrived outside the tunnel, they came to another giant steel door, but this one was open. “This is the entrance to Murder Pass,” Said Rex, like there was more that he was holding back “Well, let’s go.” “Are you sure you want to go in there?” asked Rex “there’s a lot of dangerous creatures” “I have to, I made a promise” said Quasar “I already lost you once Brother, I’m not losing you again, I’m coming with you.” “Well than let’s get a move on, this pendant can’t wait all day” Inside Murder Pass was lots of Super Mutants, luckily Quasar, Adrianna and Rex were able to sneak past most of them to get to the Vault entrance “so you do know the entrance code right?” Asked Rex “what entrance code?” said Adrianna “great we come all this way and we can’t even get in!” Adrianna and Rex continued arguing, Quasar thought in the back of his mind. “Try Passage” said Quasar “what?” asked Rex “Try the passcode…Passage” “oh…yeah yet another problem, how do you expect us to type the letters…were ANIMALS!" said Rex angrily. “Let me try” said Adrianna as she leaped up to the control console, there were a few clicking sounds and suddenly an alarm went off “great job, now all the Super Mutants will come after us “wait for it” Said Adrianna as the a giant ''CLUNK sound came from the Vault door and it opened. “Never doubt a cats abilities” Adrianna said in a smug way “show – off” muttered Rex “Shall we enter” said Quasar as they entered they heard a Super Mutant yelling as he came barrelling towards the Vault, luckily the Door shut just in time and about 2 seconds later they heard a giant ''SMASH! ''“That’s got to hurt” said Rex. “Well shall we explore?” said Adrianna while smiling. Chapter VII: The Past How did you know?” asked Adrianna “what?” Quasar said “how did you know the passcode was Passage?” “Oh that… well back when you and I were back in the office building, I read a small article on a piece of paper about this place, it read “ Those who seek Passage to the Vault must first enter the Passage” now I thought Passage, well pass is short for passage but then I thought why was the first Passage capitalized, obviously the second was capitalized because it was the name, but obviously the first was also a name…so it just ticked in the back of my mind until it came to me…” said Quasar very sophisticatedly “WOW…that is some weird logic but you saved our lives. Good job” “Thanks” Quasar felt a sense of achievement, up until this point he didn’t feel like he was actually helping but now he did. “I think I found something!” yelled Rex “what is it?” asked Adrianna as the three of them entered a room filled with mechanical junk, broken equipment, smashed computer monitors, and in the centre of the room was a box, but not any ordinary box, it was a silver box outlined with gold and strange circle writings all over it. Adrianna reached over and unlatched it with her claw. “Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Rex “positive” said Adrianna as she opened the box. Suddenly a blinding white light came out of the box, when the light cleared there standing was a girl, she was wearing a blue dress with buttons to the side, with lots of pouches on it, she also had goggles in her hair with something very weird, she had a giant double – sided axe strapped to her back, and something even weirder that Quasar had never seen…red hair. “Data Recorder, Log 1, 20th of Frostfall 4E 208. My name is Poet, Lead Engineer and First mate of The Rthamaz; it’s been 4 years since we embarked on our journey to find a new home for the people of Nirn. After the Daedric prince Mehrunes Dagon destroyed half of Nirn… The girl shed a tear, and the recording paused, Rex growled at her, but the girl didn’t respond and then he leaped at her and went straight through her, her image flickered like a television “OH…that’s amazing, she’s a Hologram” said Quasar astounded “What’s a Hologram?” asked Rex “it’s like a 3D image, you can see from all sides” said Quasar “cool…I guess.” “Data Recorder, Log 2, 27th of Frostfall, 4E 208. We are now 7000 light years from Nirn with 2/3 the population on this fleet of ships, containing The Mzulft, The Mzark, The Endusal, The Kagrenzel and of course the lead ship, our ship. I fear for the people of Nirn, we are running low on supplies , we do drop out of Hyperspace every so often to scavenge supplies from uninhabited planets, but none of them are liveable…I fear that if we don’t find a planet soon that’s habitable soon, all the races of Nirn will die.” “What is this?” asked Adrianna “I think it’s the history of the races from another planet, there planet got destroyed by some prince and they had to find a new planet,” said Quasar “Well why did they leave this 3D TV here?” asked Rex “it’s not a 3D, never mind, maybe they left it here because they settled here, maybe this is the planet they found to inhabit…maybe the people of this planet are their descendants” suddenly the Hologram started up again, but it flickered like it was fast forwarding “what did you do?!” said Quasar “I didn’t do anything” said Adrianna, “I only tapped it!” said Adrianna defensibly “well than tap it again!” Adrianna tapped the pendant and the Hologram stopped and played again. “Data recorder, Log 38, 15th of Morning Star, 4E 209. We’ve done it, we finally found a planet that’s habitable, it has water and lots of land for the races, but now we have to decide who gets where, I bet you the Nords are going to want the biggest one. It’s absolutely wonderful; finally we found a new planet to live,” the girl was interrupted by a girl with dark skin and pointy ears, she was wear the strangest outfit, it was covered in weird triangles and she had feathers in her hair and a strange type of tiara on her forehead, she said “Poet, I need your help sorting out the land masses and the new name of the planet” “you trust me to do that?” asked Poet “of course I do, I trust you with my life” said the woman and then smiled at Poet, she turned towards the Hologram “What’s this thing?” asked the Woman “Oh Vahl you won’t believe this, it’s a new thing I invented, It’s called a Holographic Data Recorder, or HDR for short, do you like it” Poet said “I love it, you are truly the smartest person I’ve ever met, now come on” The woman, Vahl walked off, Poet smiled and said “with my life…hmm” and then the recoding stopped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Page Category:A Fallout Tale Fanfiction Category:SkyrimMaster's Fan Fiction